


【GARO】哀霜流星【4】（神牙x道外流牙）

by Chitaotaotao



Series: 哀霜流星 [1]
Category: GARO: Gold Storm Sho, 牙狼（GARO）
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Plot Twists, Triggers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chitaotaotao/pseuds/Chitaotaotao





	【GARO】哀霜流星【4】（神牙x道外流牙）

【4】  
是夜，  
睡眠中的流牙突然睁开了双眼，也不知是何时开始的习惯，流牙的睡眠一向很浅，稍有风吹草动就会从浅眠中醒来。  
异样的气息逐渐充斥满整个房间，流牙屏住呼吸，不动声色的将手伸向放置在床下的长剑。  
黑暗之中一个光球突然向流牙飞来，流牙迅速抽出剑格挡在身前将光球的力量抵消。  
“你是什么人？！”流牙质问道。  
“哼。”黑暗中传来了一声冷哼，逐渐呈现出一位成熟而性感的黑发女性的身影，瓷白的皮肤，红艳的唇，透露着一种不真实的感觉。“小鬼，像这样一直霸占着别人的东西不太好吧。”  
听着意味不明的话，流牙皱了皱眉头，“我不懂你在说什么。”  
“哈哈”听到这样的话她不怒反笑，“嘛，我也不指望你现在能够明白，我只不过是来要回属于我的东西罢了。”说着女人拿起魔导笔对着流牙又是一发魔弹。  
流牙从床上跃起将魔弹一分为二，脚一踏提剑向着女人的方向刺去。  
女人抬起魔导笔，架住流牙的剑向上一抬，向着流牙的腹部就是一脚。  
流牙被女人踢到墙角，房间里杂物繁多他花了一点时间才重新调整好姿势。但这时，下一个法术也已准备好向流牙袭来。  
来不及避开了，流牙条件反射的将双手挡在身前，但预料中的痛感却没有到来。流牙放开手，注意到自己已被结界困在了墙角。  
女人收回自己的魔导笔，对着流牙轻蔑的挑起唇角，“我可没兴趣陪小鬼厮混，他还在等着我呢。”说着女人推开了房门离开了流牙的房间。  
“等等——！”流牙对着女人离去的背影怒吼，但却没有办法挣脱结界，而且这结界在逐渐在越缩越小。  
什么情况啊！流牙已经没有办法理解现在的状况了。现在最主要的是先从结界里出去，不然过不了多久流牙就会被这不断缩小的结界压成肉饼。  
正在流牙思索对策的时候，一抹银色似乎在黑夜中闪了闪吸引了流牙的注意力。流牙向黑暗中摸索去，好像真的摸到了什么东西。  
流牙将摸索到的物什捡了起来，定睛一看似乎是一枚银色的戒指。流牙很确定，这枚戒指绝对不是这房间里原有的东西。  
“是刚才的女人落下的吗？”带着疑惑流牙仔细的端详了一番这戒指，不知碰到了哪里“啪”的一下戒指的翻盖被打开了，骷髅头形状的本体呈现在流牙的眼前。  
流牙正想凑近看看，哪知却戒指突然打了个呵欠，开口道，“是谁叫醒了本大爷？”  
“啊，是你啊流牙，好久不见。”  
“说…说…说话了…！”流牙手一抖戒指飞了出去，掉到地上发出了清脆的响声。  
“喂！你在干什么啊！”戒指被突然丢出去似乎有些生气。  
流牙在震惊中还没回过神，突然他像想到了什么似的，重新捡起戒指问道，“喂你！刚才是不是叫了我的名字？”  
“本大爷不叫喂，叫扎鲁巴。没错，你是道外流牙，而我是你的同伴，扎鲁巴。”扎鲁巴耐着性子回答。  
“同伴…？”流牙皱了皱眉头，这太奇怪了。听扎鲁巴的语气明显是认识自己的，但自己却对此一点印象都没有。  
此时，结界再次收束打断了流牙的思路。对了，现在要先从结界里出去才是。  
结界收缩到只有一个身位的大小，流牙握着剑艰难的站了起来。要怎么做？流牙挥剑砍了几下却没有丝毫作用。  
这时扎鲁巴的声音再次传来，“想象啊流牙，想象！虽然这不是牙狼剑，但是凭你的想象的话这样的结界还是可以打开的，快回想起来。”  
“想象吗…？”事到如今只有一丝可能也只有尝试去做了，流牙深吸一口气闭起双眼，脑中剑的走向开始逐渐清晰。  
我可以做到的！  
举剑下劈一气呵成，结界终于裂开了。  
碎片散落，成功的喜悦涌上，但现在还不是松懈的时候。神牙有没有事流牙不知道，一瞬间发生那么多事流牙也思考不过来。  
那个女人的目标是什么根本不从知晓，虽然神牙和自己的剑技不相上下，但依目前的状况来说还是他的安危比较重要。  
想着，流牙将剑收回剑鞘奔出房间。

流牙从楼梯跑下，扎鲁巴提醒道，“喂！流牙，往这里走霍拉的气息越来越重了。”  
流牙疑惑道，“霍拉？那是什么？算了之后再解释吧。”  
“你小子！连霍拉是什么都忘了吗？！”扎鲁巴怒道。  
流牙头有些疼，“嘘！安静点扎鲁巴。”说着流牙将扎鲁巴的盖子盖上。  
世界终于清静了，流牙放轻脚步摸黑往走廊走了一段路，悉悉索索的谈话声逐渐传入耳中。  
“终于见到你了神牙，我好想你。”  
“我也一样，亚米莉。”  
流牙一愣，暗道，这个叫亚米莉的女人跟神牙认识？但她为什么要攻击我？想着流牙不满的撇了撇嘴。  
“呐——神牙你也差不多玩够了吧，为什么不来找我？”亚米莉撒着娇语调里带了几分委屈。但下一秒她的话却让门外偷听的流牙一惊，“为什么你还不将那个小子杀掉？这对现在的你和他来说都在容易不过了，对吧？”  
杀掉？谁？流牙小心翼翼的咽了咽唾液。难道…是指我？  
“亚米莉。”  
神牙的声音突然响起，同时也打断了流牙的思绪。没办法，流牙只能缓缓将呼吸声放轻，偷偷探出半个头窥视着屋内的状况。  
“我美丽的月亮。”神牙捧着亚米莉的脸轻轻的抚摸着那宛如瓷器般白皙的肌肤，“你知道吗？月亮啊终究只是月亮，不依靠反射光芒，自身就无法发光发亮。”  
“我曾是光，需要月亮来反衬我的光芒。而那之后，我便成为了暗。我无法再发光发亮，所以我美丽的月亮，也随之黯淡了。”神牙轻轻撩起亚米莉的头发，神情似乎有些惋惜。  
而后，神牙低头凑近亚米莉的耳边轻语，“但是现在，我得到了太阳。能够照耀一切暗的光，现在只为我一人所得。所以……我已经不需要月亮了。”话音刚落，剑，贯穿了亚米莉的身体。  
目睹这一切的流牙倒吸了一口凉气，他立马捂住嘴防止自己的声音漏出去。  
被贯穿的亚米莉脸上并没有流露出太多情绪，仿佛早就预知到这一切的发生。她双手捧起神牙的脸，宛如对待珍宝似的轻轻的抚摸着。  
“神牙…”亚米莉唤着神牙的名字，吃力地凑到神牙的跟前吻上那薄凉的唇。那一刻，她的身体化作了灰烬，在微风中消散。  
“为什么要杀了她？！”  
再熟悉不过的声音传入耳中，神牙将视线转向门外。果然是他，道外流牙。  
“被你看到了吗？”神牙的声音没有一丝情绪的波动，仿佛刚才那一切都不是出自他之手。  
这时流牙才意识到，一直以来同他朝夕相处的这个人，神牙，到底是多可怕的存在。  
“啊，正是如此。”流牙的言语染上了愤怒。

最初醒来的时候，  
道外流牙第一眼所见之人便是神牙。  
那时流牙失去了所有记忆，连自己叫什么都想不起来。神牙告诉他，他叫道外流牙，他的头部受了重伤失去了所有记忆。因为失忆流牙也不知自己的归宿是何处，神牙便以两人曾是恋人为由将他收留于此。  
这之后神牙告诉流牙他的双亲都已过世，流牙是国家级的剑道冠军，两人也是因此在比赛之中认识、相恋。流牙一开始也是将信将疑，直到他握起剑的那一刻，剑技可不会骗人。流牙逐渐相信了神牙所说的话，以恋人的身份同住一个屋檐下。  
既然是恋人，做爱也是不可避免的。一开始流牙对这种事情本能的充满了恐惧和厌恶，不知为何他觉得只要身体被触碰就一阵阵恶心。  
也不是说他反感男性之间的感情，要说的话更类似于失忆后的后遗症之类的。作为恋人却无法相拥，流牙始终对此抱有歉意。  
神牙并不在意这些，反而耐着性子帮流牙进行心理疏导。流牙厌恶的事神牙不会强迫流牙去做，他耐心地从一开始简单的触碰、拥抱、接吻开始，循序渐进的帮助流牙，直到流牙的身体本能没有那么反感，厌恶。在这几年间，一点一点克服着心理障碍。  
逐渐，流牙也接受了自己的身份。  
在这栋别墅里居住的这此期间，流牙一直很想出去外面看看，但是神牙却总以流牙还在康复期，外面的世界已经不适合生存，会对他的身体产生不好的影响为由将他锁在家里。  
其实流牙也曾趁神牙外出的时候偷偷跑出去过，但走了很久外面都是一片荒芜，流牙便丧气的回到这里。或许神牙说得没错，现在的世界已经不适合生物生存了。  
之前的流牙总是无条件的相信着神牙的话，可现在发生的种种超出自己理解的范围的事都让流牙所怀疑神牙说过的话，到底，是不是真的？  
他们朝夕相处，他了解他的一切，而他也曾以为自己已经了解了他。  
但此刻，流牙意识到他根本一点都不了解对面站着的那个人。

看着流牙脸上的表情变化，神牙轻笑了出声。  
你果真太有意思了，道外流牙。  
听到神牙的嗤笑流牙也不甘示弱的瞪了回去。突说时迟那时快，神牙身影一闪，流牙条件反射的拔剑，剑锋还未出鞘流牙的两只手腕就被握住。  
神牙的力气大得出奇，流牙本想拔出的剑，被神牙牵引着一点一点收回鞘中。  
“不要那么心急啊。”神牙眯着眼，散发出异常危险的压迫感，流牙被压制住也不敢轻举妄动。  
他没想到是，已经到了这种关头，都没等流牙反应过来神牙冰凉的唇瓣就已覆上自己的唇。  
湿润的舌轻轻探出舔舐着流牙的唇瓣，流牙愣了一下难以置信的瞪大双眼猛地将神牙推开，“不要碰我！”  
“真薄情，我可是你的恋人呐。”被推开的神牙略显无奈的耸耸肩。  
“住口。”流牙抬手擦了擦嘴，继而拔出刀指向神牙，“你应该做好觉悟了吧？把真相告诉我吧，神牙。”  
“呵…”神牙并没有回应流牙，只是冷笑一声，在一瞬间张开身后猩红的双翼。  
那双翼强有力的一挥，房间的物品纷纷扬起，流牙也被逼的节节后退，只是一刹那，神牙破开房顶飞上了夜空。  
那身影背对着月亮逆着光，银白色的发丝被月光映衬。流牙看不清他面容，只有那双红色的眸子在黑暗中异常清晰。  
神牙居高临下的俯视着流牙，开口道：“决斗就要有决斗的仪式感，这地方显然还不够格。我会在我的城池等你，那家伙会为你指路的。”神牙指了指流牙手上的扎鲁巴。  
一字一句冰冷的语调向流牙抨击着这才是真实，他只能这么眼睁睁看着，神牙再次挥动起自己的双翼，向着月亮头也不回的离开。  
“等等！”流牙本想就此追出去可是他根本飞不起来，他只能看着神牙的背影消失在远方。

神牙离开后，流牙在原地伫立了许久。屋檐的阴影刚好将他的脸挡住，看不清楚他的表情也不知道此刻他在想着什么。  
“叮——”直至指间发出了脆响，才吸引到流牙的注意，流牙这才想起来把扎鲁巴的盖子翻起。  
“吓了我一跳啊流牙，没想到你竟然会和那个神牙住在一起。”扎鲁巴惊讶道。  
可流牙却没有心情顾及，他冷静下来开口问道，“扎鲁巴，那家伙到底是什么？而我，又是什么？”  
扎鲁巴回答他，“那家伙是霍拉，是由人类的欲望，邪念所诞生，专门以人类的灵魂和肉体为食。只不过那家伙身为霍拉却和和别的霍拉不太一样，是专门吸食别的霍拉的霍拉。”  
流牙听着有些不舒服的皱了皱眉，接而问道，“那我呢？我也是霍拉吗？”  
“怎么会！”扎鲁巴否定了流牙，“你可不是霍拉。你是牙狼，黄金骑士 牙狼。是货真价实的人类啊。而我，则是历代牙狼才能拥有的魔导轮，扎鲁巴。”  
“人类吗…？”流牙抬头望着月亮小声喃喃。  
皎洁的月光洒在流牙的身上，让他整个人看起来有种空灵感。扎鲁巴所说的字句对现在的流牙来说真的太陌生了，这和神牙一直以来传输给他的信息完全不同。  
但是，扎鲁巴的话语却让流牙觉得并不是在骗他。  
巨大的信息量涌入使得流牙飞速运转的大脑快要过载了，但现在他不能停下思考。  
沉默了许久，流牙终于开口道，“喂，扎鲁巴。”  
“嗯？”扎鲁巴回应道。  
流牙抬起扎鲁巴将它与自己的视线持平，说道，“你是知道过去的我是谁的吧？”  
扎鲁巴回答道，“没错。”  
流牙凝视着扎鲁巴，眼神是前所未有的坚定，“所以现在，请把有关于我的事情，全部告诉我吧。”  
【—tbc—】


End file.
